The present disclosure relates to a power supply system, and an image forming apparatus having the power supply system, and a low-capacity power supply circuit, and more particularly, to a technology for detecting the zero-crossing points of an AC voltage.
As an example of a technology for detecting the zero-crossing points (zero-crossings) of an AC voltage, a technology for using a photocoupler to detect the zero-crossing points of an AC voltage is known.